Moviefan24
Entrance Hammer Land Destruction Moviefan24 falls with a hammer smash land and enters for battle. Special Attacks Neutral B - Angry Swearing In a similar fashion to Stephen Quire's freakouts, Leopold Slikk's anger issues and Hitler's angry ranting, Moviefan24 yells and swears at an opponent. When he swears, shockwaves come out of his ears, and he will react to anything in a small radius around him. Hold B to build up an angry swear. Any attacks or contact with the angry user will result in a counter shove.The distance opponents are shoved depends on how long the scream was charged. Swearing can also stop projectiles from causing knockback. This move can also deal more damage to opponents who are taunting. Here's the list of his rages. Pressing B will just make a normal yell, you can hold B to make his yelling more powerful, dealing more damage to the opponent in earshot. Side B - Stolen Go Kart Moviefan24 mounts a backhoe, automatically riding forwards, as well as dealing slight damage to anyone it runs over, similar to Psycho Dad's Backhoe Destruction. Pressing A while holding forward will have the backhoe lift its front digger upwards. Along with dealing vertical knockback, it also buries any traps it hits for 7 seconds. Pressing A while holding backwards will lift the back digger up. Along with protecting him from behind, it also removes all projectiles it hits. Moviefan24 will be forced to exit if he gets hit while riding, while also being able to mount off himself with B. If the backhoe takes about 20% damage, it'll explode, damaging Moviefan24 and having a 3 seconds cooldown. Up B - Kids' Electronics Destruction Moviefan24 throws an electronic forward, which bounces off opponents and other surfaces, and will disappear once it loses its momentum. The consoles are on a roulette system, holding B down will have Moviefan24 cycle through various consoles. Just pressing B will have him throw the one currently selected. The kind of consoles he can get are: * PC: A little slow but has good distance. * Bigger PC: Does more damage than the PC. * Laptop: Average in speed and distance, the Wii U's bounce is the highest. * TV: Travels the farthest out of all the consoles. * Toys: The heaviest console and travels the shortest distance, but deals the most damage. * Books: Trades off its pure speed with less damage and bounciness. The order is always Xbox, Wii U, Wii, PS3, DS. Down B - You Stupid Lawlers! Final Smash - Moviefan24 Loses It Moviefan24 gets extremely angry and swears at an opponent. During the 20-second trance, he gains nigh invulnerability. Cage even has a special moveset during his FS: Neutral B - Movie Fan Punch In a similar fashion to Donkey Kong's Super Giant Punch, Moviefan24 punches an opponent really hard in anger, pressing A will make him a normal punch, pressing B will make Moviefan24 punch even more harder and even swear a little bit more. Side B - Knock Your Eyeballs Out! Moviefan24 yells at an opponent to stop doing that or he's going to knock their eyeballs out, yelling and swearing can be told not to be an angry swearer. Up B - LEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moviefan24 screams in anger and shouts an opponent to leave, when he screams loudly, fire appears up on his head and burns an opponent. Down B - Kicking Someone in the Balls Moviefan24 crouches down and kicks an opponent doing his kicking and swearing at them. New Final Smash - Final Rager/User Rage Moviefan24 yells in rage. The shockwaves deal with the opponents 9% damage. He goes over and then attacks the competition with his childhood rampage, they can't pass him, because of his rage is too loud. Moviefan24 breaks the walls, the broken walls deal with the opponents 9% damage, then the toys fall out of the shelf, wood falls over the opponents, and breaks the Xbox and the Xbox controller, the Xbox deals with the opponents massive damage and knock-back, Moviefan24 opens the closet door and hits the opponents, the clothing fall out of the top shelf, damage depending how big the clothing is, Moviefan24 kicks the kids and the opponents, Moviefan24 starts the shake his hands and growl with anger, and slaps his hands, and screams at one of the opponents, and smashes the PC and throws the keyboard at an opponent, the PC and the keyboard deals with the opponents 9% damage, now Moviefan24 throws the kids out of the window and destroys the kids room, the kid stuff deals with the opponents 9% damage. The final smash ends when Moviefan24 screams in rage. KOSFX KOSFX1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! KOSFX2: FUCK!!!!!! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: CRAP!!!!! Taunts Up: I'm NOT quitting! It's MY RIGHT to lawl here, so I can lawl all I want. Sd: (Shakes his booty) I hate you cuz I'm just a user. Capeesh? Dn: GOD, I WAS A COMEDIAN YESTERDAY! Victory Options+Failure Clap Victory 1: (Dances like Justin Bieber) Victory 2: "Do it live! Superfucker!" Victory 3: (Does a karate punch and kick) Victory 4: (Alongside Christopher Spielberg) We love it, dude! Lose/Clap: (Smokes a cigarette as he stares at an opponent.) Category:Angry Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Zero